2 World Force: Solitude
by LittleWormie
Summary: Episode Two: Now the Rangers have been chosen and they have won their first victory! But will they be able to trust one another with their lives? And what does Billy have in store? Sequel to World Force: Custom Colors Please R&R!
1. A New End

_**Notes:** Alright, incase you're confused this is the second episode of my World Force fiction. As I have stated before, each episode will be a whole new story because each ep. has multiple chapters. To understand what's going on here you'll have to read the last episode called "Custom Colors." This episode is mainly about Mark and some problems he's dealing with at home. Please enjoy this episode, I have a lot in store for it so I think you'll like it._

_**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers, never have, never will. So don't come crying to me when you find that this is better then anything Saban or Disney ever came up with._

* * *

**A New End**

Mark rolled over in his bed, turning his head toward where his nightstand was. He peeked through squinted eye at his alarm clock that sat blaring "Sound of Settling" through its lone speaker. The bright green numbers flashed "6:03 am." He had almost an hour until school started, giving him enough time for breakfast.

He sighed and pulled himself into an upright position, letting the bunched up blanket fall to the floor. He slapped his hand against the clock, turning it off. Wearily he made his way to the closet and pulled the door open. In the nick of time he was able to dodge the mound of clothes and belongings that came poring out. He picked out an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt that probably hadn't been washed in some time and threw them on. He quickly sprayed on some axe and headed downstairs to see if his mom had finished making breakfast.

Mark's bare feet hit with a smack against the tile floor as he jumped the last three steps. He was about to walk around the corner that lead to the front room when he heard his mother and father talking on the other side. Confused, Mark put his back against the wall in leaned toward the living room as far as he dared. His dad was supposed to be away on another business trip, what was he doing home so early?

"_Stephen we can't keep this from the kids any longer,"_ Mark's mother spoke sternly, but in a slightly hushed tone. She obviously didn't want him or his brother Sammy to hear this conversation. _"Sooner or later Mark is going to realize where you've been going."_ His mom continued. _"He's a smart boy you can't keep this from him."_

"_I know, I know,_" Mark's father replied solemnly. _"I just didn't think I would be leaving so soon. I wanted to give them more time to adjust to the idea."_

"_We should have told them from the beginning."_

"_You were the one that said we should hold off."_ Mark could hear the anger in his father's voice starting to rise.

Many times before Mark had listened in on his parents fights. He had only been 10 years old when he found out what the word 'divorce' meant. He was confused about why his father was only around on weekends, but now he knew completely. Though they were no longer married his parents remained some what of friends, even if it was only for their kid's sake. His dad lived only about 15 minutes away and would even occasionally stay the night. Despite the divorce Mark still considered them all to be a family.

"_Well I'm not the one running off to __**New York**__ to join a firm I've only been dealing with for two months!"_ Mark sat up when he heard his mother yell this as his father.

"_This move is good for me!"_ His father yelled back.

"_But what about what's good for you __**kids**__?! What, they don't play a role in your big plan so you just push them aside?"_

"_You know that's not true. I love Mark and Sammy but I've been working for this since I got out of collage. I can't pass this up!"_

Unable to listen anymore, Mark turned and ran back up the stairs toward his bedroom. Filled with anger he slammed his door behind him, refusing to care if his parents heard. He couldn't believe this was happening. After everything they had been through, after years of always sticking together it was his father who threw it all away.

Incapable of holding his anger inside him any longer, Mark balled up his fist and thrust it against the wall. His hand came down against the wall and smashed through the first layer of dry wall. He pulled his hand back out and whipped the dust off. His hand was red and shook with pain but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt deep inside his heart.

Suddenly Mark heard a pounding on his door and the sound of his mother's voice. _"Mark, are you alright in there? Come on out and talk to me."_

"I'm fine!" Mark yelled at the brown door. "I _**don't**_ wanna talk."

_"Come on, I have breakfast ready. Come out please."_

"I'll be there in a minute." Mark spoke through his clenched teeth, controlling the urge to put another hole in the wall.

He heard his mothers footsteps recede as she headed back downstairs. This finally gave Mark a chance to stop and relax. He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. After a while he looked over at his clock that now flashed "6:38 am." He pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed looking at the pile of belongings that had fallen out of his closet.

Moving quickly, Mark put on his shoes and dug out his backpack that had made its way to the bottom of the pile. He silently creped out of his room, down the stairs and toward the front door. He picked up the wallet and car keys that sat on the door side table and bolted out the door. He knew he wouldn't be able to run away from his family forever, but right now the only thing he wanted to do was get away.

-----------------

Amanda and Lisa stood in front of the Amanda's locker leafing through the fashion magazine Lisa had picked up earlier that morning. The annual homecoming dance was coming up and, of course, Lisa planned on being fully prepared weeks before everyone else.

"How about this one?" Amanda pointed to a bright pink and purple dress. The skirt flowed down past the models feet as the spaghetti straps hung snuggly over her bony shoulders.

Lisa wrinkled her nose and gave a disapproving "Nah…" The turned a few more pages before Lisa finally slapped her hand on one dress and practically yelled "That one!" It was a long, dark purple dress that had a Romanesque look to it. The one large strap pulled over the models left shoulder and tied together in the back to two other straps that came from under the left arm and around the right side. In front there was a large, silver diamond shaped piece that pinned up a piece of the dress on the right side.

"You're looking for a homecoming dress already?" Elizabeth said in disbelief as she looked over her two friends shoulders at the magazine.

"It's only a month away." Lisa replied.

"Lisa, it's _**homecoming**_, not prom." Liz explained hopelessly. "You don't even have a date yet."

"That's a small technicality." Lisa said, closing the magazine and stuffing it into her purse. "Easily solvable." She smirked devilishly.

"It's always better to be prepared." Amanda laughed.

"Well you won't find me at any _**school**_ dance." Liz said in slight disgust.

"You know we should go as a group," Amanda suggested. "We haven't done that since freshman year. I'm sure the guys would be up for it."

"Up for what?" Jon said as he came up to the small group of girls.

"That sounds cool," Lisa said slowly. "But I'm still bringing a date." She added.

Amanda explained what they were talking about to Jon. "We were thinking about going as a group to the homecoming dance."

"Homecoming?" Jon replied, sounding surprised. "That festivity won't be coming up for another _**full**_ celestial rotation."

"Um…" Lisa stared at the white ranger for a moment, trying to decipher what he had just said. "Right… but I want to be ready now." She looked at the other two girls to make sure that was the correct response. Amanda just stifled a laugh while Liz smiled in amusement.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash at the other end of the hall. The four teens turned to see Mark standing at his locker… or what was left of it. Right in the center of the metal door there was a large dent where Mark had just kicked his foot. The four friends exchanged worried looks before going up to him, however cautiously.

"You know there's an easier way to open it." Liz said frankly. Mark just gave her an irate glare before pulling out the books he would need for his morning classes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Amanda asked, worried that her friends temper might get him into trouble.

"Yeah," Mark closed the dented locker door and turned to his gang of friends. "I've just had a bad morning."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Amanda probed delicately.

"Not really," Mark replied plainly.

They all turned and started walking in a group down the hall. Like most other kids they walked aimlessly through the hallways in the morning until the bell rang. Sometimes they would head to the cafeteria for breakfast, but for now they just walked.

"So, Mark," Lisa started, "we were just talking about homecoming and we thought we all might just go as a group."

"You bringing dates?" He asked, knowing he was the only one in the group who had a girlfriend.

"Lisa probably will," Amanda answered. "I might if someone asks me."

Liz laughed mildly, "Jon and I can go if no one asks us."

"Be conscientious, Liz," John warned his friend. "One can never predict a forthcoming experience."

"Why do you girls always think about these sort of things months in advanced?" Mark said, shaking his head.

"Well girls have a lot more to do then guys," Lisa explained. "We have to make sure we have a date, get the flower for the guy, make a hair appointment, go get our nails done, buy a dress, do our makeup, sometimes we have to buy new shoes-"

"Okay, I get it, I get it." Mark laughed, throwing his hands up in defense.

"High school dance are just so over rated." Liz said, wrinkling her nose. "We should just skip the whole thing and have a party of our own."

"Oh, I like that idea," Amanda said, turning her friends fooling into actuality.

"What about going as a group?" Lisa protested. She had never once missed a school dance and was almost offended at the thought of her friends wanting to skip it.

"Awe, common Lisa," Mark put his hand on her shoulder, "it wouldn't kill you to miss _**one**_ dance. Besides, a party with just us is a lot better then being stuck in a hot gym, pretending to have fun while spending way too much on a date we'll never see again until our high school reunion."

"Well stated, Mark." Jon laughed. "A social gathering of our own sounds much more appealing." He said to the whole group.

"Well…" Lisa considered the options. "It would mean less to do."

"Yeah, let's do it." Amanda urged.

"I'm in." Mark said approvingly.

"I'll defiantly participate." Jon smiled.

"Alright fine," Lisa gave in. "I'm in too."

"We should do it at my place." Liz already started planning it out in her head. "We can stay up all night watching movies and playing those weird teen games."

"Oh!" Amanda jumped. "We should go bowling before hand. I guarantee the ally will be empty."

"No, lets go ice-skating instead." Lisa finally appeared to be joining in on the whole idea.

"Um…" Mark spoke. "How about rollerblading? Ice-skating is more of a girl thing."

"I'm up for rollerblading." Liz said happily.

"I think I'll just watch." Jon said uneasily.

"Oh, no you don't." Liz nudged him. "You're skating right along with the rest of us."

The bell finally rang, forcing them all to split up to head to their separate classes. Along the way Mark saw his girlfriend, Stacy, waiting for him at her locker.

"I have to tell you something." Stacy said seriously.

"If it's about homecoming I have a way better idea." Mark stopped her. "We're all going to the roller rink, then heading over to Liz's. Do you wanna go?"

"Um… I guess but I didn't want to talk to you about homecoming." Stacy replied.

They made it to their class but the bell rang just as they walked in so Stacy whispered, "I'll give you a note during class." They then both sat down in their regular seats right next to one another and waited for Mr. Vallerte to begin class.

* * *

_**Notes:** Please, please, please review. They are what keep me going and if you want this story to continue you're going to have to review because otherwise you're going to have to wait months at a, like you have been. Just a short little note that let's me know you like the story and are reading gives me the motivation to post more often so please give me something. My muse is as much of a procrastinater as I am so please review... please?_


	2. There are Always Rules

_**Eagle219406:** Yes, Mr. Vallerte is Carlos, thought I haven't decided yet if he will come in as any sort of influence on the Rangers or not. As for any sort of team up... well I did have one idea in mind but I think I'll keep that to myself for now ;0) And the opening credits thing was deleted by accident, but I have a new video up on YouTube which is almost the same thing._

_**Notes:** Thanks to everyone who commented, really makes me happy :0) I hope you like this second chapter. I wasn't really sure where to end it so I just basically stopped writing and said "this is the end of the chapter" xD_

_**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers, never have, never will. So don't come crying to me when you find that this is better then anything Saban or Disney ever came up with._

_

* * *

_

**There are _Always _Rules**

After reading the note over some twenty times Mark had to restrain himself from yelling out in the middle of class. Of all the things that could go wrong today, this was just the icing on the cake. And he might not have minded what the news was; but the way it had been delivered.

"You're breaking up with me in a _**note**_?" Mark whispered sharply to Stacy.

"We'll it was the only way I could like, think of how I wanted to say it." Stacy whispered back.

"This is so unbelievable." Mark said, mostly to himself. "I can't believe you're doing this now… _**today**_."

"I'm sorry," She replied unconvincingly. "But I just wanna be friends."

"You're going out with Daniel, aren't you?" Mark said accusingly, referring to the captain of the varsity football team.

"Well he asked me out, but it's nothing serious." Mark could so easily tell that she was lying through her teeth; and after everything that had happened he had to grip the desk as tightly as he could to keep himself from throwing it across the room.

"Mark, Stacy," They both looked up to find Mr. Vallerte staring them down. "How many times have I told you? Please pay attention."

They each replied with a quiet "sorry" before he continued his lesson. But Mark was finding it much too hard to listen how a star goes supernova, no matter how cool it may sound.

"Can we talk later?" Stacy whispered cautiously.

"Whatever," was all Mark could get out at he crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground.

---------------

Alenchia taped her fingers on the arm rest of her throne as she stared out at the giant globe through the view screen. With every tap her patients became thinner and her anger grew uncontrollably. But why was she here instead of attempting to destroy the earth?

Right now Alenchia was waiting on her head engineer to finish the device he was been working on the past two days. While she waited for her back-up troops to arrive, she needed a way to track down who the Rangers really were. Once she knew that she could catch them off guard and destroy them. Leaving her free to take over the world and the rest of the universe.

Unable to take another moment of this, she rose from her thrown and marched off to the back workstation. As she walked down the hall, all the men and workers jumped to the side to get out of her way. And when she arrived at the station she flung open the doors and all the men inside scattered to different parts of the room.

"Nylock!" Alenchia yelled at the creature that stood only a few feet away. "When will that device be completed?! I want to discover who those Rangers are before they all die of old age!"

"Yes, my Queen." The older man wallowed in obedience. "The device should be done soon."

"And it will be able to tell me who all the Rangers are?" Alenchia asked, in a calmer tone.

"Yes, of course." He replied. Nylock was a sniveling creature that resembled the humans. He was an older man with bloodshot eyes and white skin. He wore warrior garments of his home planet, which consisted of black plate armor, with long cloth sleeves and connected gloves. A thick, brown cowl fitted over his shoulders, and a high top hat, made of the same material, sat on his head.

"Finish it _**soon**_, Nylock. Or it'll be your head!" She then turned and stormed out of the room.

---------------

Today had probably been the slowest school day in Mark's entire life. What he wanted more than anything was to leave and go sit somewhere quiet and alone to try and figure things out. But every class seemed to go on about five hours longer then usual, and his friends wouldn't stop bugging him about what was wrong. He thought about telling them, but he knew they wouldn't really understand, and he would only feel even more isolated.

But that was all about to be over in two minutes. He was in his last class of the day, chemistry. His teacher was rambling on about the homework but he wasn't paying any attention. As soon as that bell rang he would be out the door and on his way.

"Mark, have your written down the homework?" Mark tore his eyes away from the clock at looked as Mrs. Murray.

It took his brain a moment to process what she had just said when he finally gave out a small "oh!" and held up the notebook that had the assignment scribbled down in indiscernible script. Seemingly satisfied, she nodded and turned back to the class while Mark turned back to the clock. With only 20 seconds left he threw all his things into his backpack and was already out of his chair by the time the bell rang. He was out the door and down the hallways within a matter of seconds, and was almost to the school exit when his friends caught up with him.

"Hey, slow down there, Tonto." Elizabeth called after him. "I hate school as much as the next teenager but this is ridiculous."

"Why are you attempting to escape at such an accelerated velocity, Mark?" Jon asked when they had all caught up with him.

"I just wanna go, okay?" Mark answered aggressively.

"Is this about Stacy?" Lisa asked. "Cause she's, like, such a little-"

"Lisa!" Amanda gave her a warning look.

"All I'm saying is you could so do better."

"No, I don't care about Stacy." Mark said coldly.

By now they had all reached the park, Mark not letting up on his brisk walk. And Amanda, finally getting tired of it, grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"Hey!" She looked at him hard. "Would you cool it? Now what's bothering you if it isn't Stacy?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Mark pulled his arm away. "It's not big deal; I just want to be left alone."

"Awe, common, Mark." Lisa said helplessly. "Just talk to us. We're your friends."

"Guys, please." Mark implored. "I really don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Then we won't talk about it." Amanda smiled and pulled Mark by the arm over to one of the park benches. The others followed and they all climbed on top of it by either sitting on it normally, or on the back part of the bench.

"But we're not letting you get away so easily." Liz taunted playfully.

"Guys," Lisa said seriously. "I might have a slight problem with this whole 'party-on-homecoming' thing."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda replied.

"You were all for it this morning." Liz added.

"I know, I know," Lisa said regretfully. "But _**Andrew Banks**_ asked me to go with him."

"Lisa, that jerk is such a womanizer," Liz said in disgust.

"He is not," Lisa became defensive. "He's really cute, and so funny and charming, and-"

"None of that has anything to do with why he's not a womanizer." Liz cut her off coolly.

"You can't skip out on us; you already said you would go." Amanda pleaded.

"Besides," Jon butted in, "I'm sure Andrew would have no difficulty acquiring a date."

"You know I've been thinking," Mark finally spoke up. "What if something _**happens**_ on homecoming?"

"Happens?" Lisa said dumbly.

"You know like… an attack?"

"Well that could happen at any time." Liz answered.

"Well that's my point." Mark added. "If Alenchia is always attacking how will we have time to do anything?"

"Yeah but remember," said Amanda, "there was never an attack _**everyday**_."

"But you must keep in mind," Jon said uneasily. "This isn't Rita or Lord Zedd we're dealing with. Alenchia is much more determined."

"Yeah, but there's an even bigger problem." Liz started. "How are we going to know about these attacks in the first place? I mean… Dr. C lives all the way out there in the middle of _**nowhere**_ and we're back here in town."

"Maybe he knows our cell phone numbers?" Lisa gave feebly.

"That's not a very effective way of contacting someone in an emergency." Jon replied.

"Yeah and what if an attack happens while we're in school?" Mark added.

"Maybe he'll just teleport us to his laboratory?" Amanda put in her two cents.

"Oh what," Liz said skeptically, "every time something goes wrong he's just going to teleport us into the lab?"

Before anyone could answer, all five teens were enveloped in bright, multicolored light, and teleported away from the park. They all landed, this time on their feet, in the middle of Dr. Cranston's lab.

"Apparently…" Mark answered Liz's inquiry as soon as they realized where they were.

"What's up, Dr. Cranston?" Amanda said eagerly, as she was always ready to help out.

"Don't worry," Dr. Cranston came up to the group. "Nothing's wrong. I just needed to talk to you guys about something."

The small group sighed in relief as they all gathered around the main computer counsel to listen in on what he had to say.

"First off," Dr. C began, "I want to give you guys something." They all exchanged excited looks as he opened a new secret panel in the wall and pulled out a box that looked similar to the one the morphers had been in. He opened it up to them and inside was six watch-like devices. Except right where the clock should have been there were miniature view screens. "These are your communicators." He held the box out and they all took one and strapped it to their wrists.

"Cool…" Lisa said, though it was obvious she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"You can use them to contact one another, as well as myself." Dr. Cranston explained.

"Like a _**cell phone**_?" Liz said cynically.

"They're a _**little**_ more advanced then a cell phone." The doctor replied smoothly.

"How do they work?" Amanda asked.

"It's very simple," he replied. "All you have to do is press the button and say 'contact…' and the name of person you want to speak to and they'll appear on the screen. And they only contact other people with a communicator. You won't have to worry about any cell phone or radio interference."

"Do you have one?" Mark asked casually, though Dr. Cranston seemed almost offended buy the question.

"Yes, Mark, I have one. I do leave the lab _**occasionally**_."

"Right…" He quickly shut up after this.

"To contact me here, just say 'contact lab.' And to get just me, then say 'contact Dr. Cranston.'"

"Can we just say 'Dr. C'?" Liz asked idly.

He just laughed slightly and nodded, "yes."

"These are so cool," Lisa said excitedly. "Can you get music videos on these things?" With that the entire group started laughing while Dr. C just smiled and shook his head.

"They're also linked to the teleportation unit." Dr. Cranston continued. "It works the same way at the communicators. Just tell it where you want to go and it'll take you there."

"How far can we teleport?" Liz asked slyly.

"Well, so far, they're able to teleport you anywhere on the planet. As for interstellar travel… they're still very limited."

"Anywhere on the _**planet**_?" Mark said in disbelief.

"There is a safety mechanism installed on them." He assured them. "It'll never accidentally teleport you into a volcano, or the bottom of the ocean, or in the middle of something dangerous."

"I so can't wait to try this thing out." Liz said excitedly.

"Well there are rules that go with these." Dr. Cranston intervened.

"Oh here we go," Liz said dejectedly. "There are always rules."

Ignoring her, Dr. Cranston continued. "Number one: These are _**not**_ your personal cell phones to one another. Please, only under emergency situations?"

"What's the big deal?" Lisa interrupted. "It's not like you have to pay for the connection or anything."

"Well no, but say you and Liz are talking on your communicators when Alenchia decides to attack. I won't be able to contact any of you because you're tying up the connection."

"Oh…" After this none of them had any arguments.

"Number two:" he continued, "Never… ever… under any circumstances take these communicators off. They're completely indestructible. They're water proof, cold and heat resistant; you could beat it with a bat for all I care. Just don't take them off. If something happens to you or one of the other rangers, I need to know I'll be able to contact you."

"What if it clashes with my outfit?" Lisa piped up once again. "I mean, it's silver and I have a lot gold jewelry."

"Under _**any**_ circumstances." Dr. Cranston emphasized sternly.

"Fine…" Lisa rolled her eyes in agreement.

"And finally number three: Do not abuse the teleportation. Again, this is only for emergencies. The only exception would be if you need to come here." He pointed to the floor, indicating that he meant the lab. "I know I live quite far away from town, so I don't expect you guys to drive or walk here." He sighed and took off his glasses and looked at them seriously. "You know I can't watch you guys 24-7. So I trust you to follow these rules. You're the ones who decided to become Power Rangers, now you have to be prepared to take on the responsibility. I'm trusting you guys."

They all nodded solemnly, silently promising to follow each rule. He then sighed once more and sat down in one of the computer chairs. Liz and Mark leaned against one of the consuls, while Amanda took a seat in one of the other chairs, as Lisa and Jon found a soft spot on the floor.

"Now there's one more thing I need to talk to you guys about." Dr. Cranston spoke when they had all found a comfortable position. "It's about who you're allowed to tell about you being rangers." They all stayed quiet as they let him continue. "It would be in your best interest to not tell anyone about these abilities-but," he interrupted himself before anyone could say anything. "Like I said earlier, I can't watch you guys 24-7. You may tell your parents, if you feel you can trust them… and you know they trust you. But never tell anyone else unless you are _**one**_ _**hundred percent**_ sure you can trust them. You don't know who could potentially be working for Alenchia. Never let your guard down about the subject, it may get you in trouble." He paused a second to let the words sink in. "Right now Alenchia doesn't know who you are; but something tells me she'll figure it out. When she does, she could send minions down to try and trick, or hurt you." He paused once more to think about what he wanted to say.

When he did, Liz slowly raised her hand, like they were in a school session. "Why wouldn't our parents trust us?" She asked obviously.

"You tell me." Dr. Cranston replied surreptitiously. "Can you be sure that they'll trust you to be putting your life in danger almost everyday? Not to mention the ramifications on myself if your parents try and stop you."

"Is this like, illegal or something?" Lisa asked.

"Well there's no law that says you can't be a Power Ranger," Dr. Cranston said this with an eerie seriousness, "but you are still minors." He then looked to the entire group. "I'm leaving it up to you. I can't stop you from telling people about your abilities. I can only warn you of the implications."

* * *

_**Notes:** And thats the end, lol. You can find out what Nylock looks like by going to my profile, the link to his picture is there. And please send me reviews, even small comments make my day :0)_


End file.
